


A Prompt a Day...

by Winterstar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one word prompts I asked for on tumblr. All are Stony. Please refer to the A/N on each chapter for further warnings and triggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trunk

itstheclimb17 replied to your post “Prompt time”  
Trunk

"You don’t want to look in there."

Steve peers up at him. His hands perches over the old trunk that Tony had moved to the workshop. It’s dented and one side is bashed it. It had been Tony’s intention to move the damned thing out of the Tower completely. 

"Why would that be? Hiding old love letters in here?" Steve says as he touches the lid. Tony cringes as Steve runs a hand along the lid.

"Love letters? You have heard about the internet, I know you have, especially with the tweets you send out all the time." He’s stalling and hopes it works. It does not.

"Tony," Steve says and flips open the lid. Tony deflates and closes his eyes. Steve’s voice is very small, very far away. "Tony."

"I told you, you didn’t want to open it."

"It’s," Steve whispers. "How did you? Where did it come from?"

Tony rounds the bench and joins Steve at the trunk, looking down at the contents. “Dad, dear old Dad. He had a bit of a sad drunk in him. He liked to pretend, I guess, that things were different.”

Steve reaches out, touches the papers, the mementos of a life lived. 

"She came over a lot, when I was little. They worked hard on SHIELD together." Tony shrugs. "She kept him functioning for a lot longer than anyone else."

"Peggy was that way."

"They’re yours. These are all her papers on the early days of SHIELD," Tony says. "I thought about giving them to her kids, but then it’s probably not appropriate. Secrets and all."

"Yeah."

"Do you want a moment?" Tony says, hands in pockets, knowing that he’s offering his boyfriend time with his memories of his first love.

Steve shakes his head, closes the trunk, and latches it. “No, thanks. I think I have everything I need right here. No need to hold onto the past, any longer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirokou asked for ‘Hallucination’

"I told you not to give it to him. Why did you give it to him?"

"He’s a super soldier, I thought it wouldn’t have an effect."

"Well, look at him, I think he thinks he’s a dinosaur or something," Bruce says as he cringes.

"He looks great, I’m recording this. This is going on you tube," Tony says and plucks out his phone. 

Steve hops around the lab, growling and snarling at the air around him as if he’s chasing something. 

"Thor isn’t going to be happy that you used it this way," Bruce says as Steve loops around the room, half dressed and swooning at them. Bruce barely ducks away from a probing hand. 

"What, he said we could experiment with it," Tony says.

"He didn’t say to give the elixir to Steve in his morning cereal," Bruce says.

"No, no he did not." Tony chuckles as Steve walks over to him and nuzzles at his neck. 

"What do you suppose he’s seeing now?"

"Maybe he’s a vampire or something."

"Maybe, oh wow, where’s that other hand, oh baby," Tony says.

"Maybe I should just leave the two of you alone," Bruce says as he slips out of the laboratory.

Later, after all is said and done, Tony goes to clean up the laboratory of all the evidence only to notice that the cereal bowl is still filled to the brim with soggy cereal and milk. It was never touched. 

"Hallucination, my ass," Tony mutters as he hitches his step because - well - his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theactualcluegirl asked for Crusader

"This is too much, you can’t do this," Tony says as he watches Steve struggle with the armor. "You can’t fight wars upon wars."

"This is my sacred vow, Tony, I took an oath to protect you," Steve says and finishes putting on the gauntlets. He’s dressed in his knight’s armor, the armor of Tony’s family, of Tony’s crest.   
He’s dressed to defend the wall of the castle. He’ll die out there, because the horde of invaders, of aliens and monsters just keeps coming.

"Don’t do this," Tony says. "I command you not to do this."

Steve looks down at him, his expression soft and willing. “I must and you cannot command me. You cannot force me to break my oath.”

When he leaves, Tony watches him go. The castle will fall and Steve will die along with all the others defending it. It’s a foolish crusade, but they’ve taken a vow. 

"Come, sir," Jarvis says behind him. "The way to the tunnels is clear, you may escape."

"I know," Tony says but doesn’t move because his heart is gone. There’s a hole in his chest and he’ll never replace it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoshimars asked for Blue.

Tony thinks he’s never seen the color blue before, not like this, not perfect and crystalline. He’s never seen the color blue explode into a faceted jewel, but he sees it now, when he looks at Steve, when Steve’s spaced out, about to come, on the verge of falling into the crazy sphere encompassing them, succumbing to the place they call love. He knows blue now, and blue is Steve. Blue is Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songspinner9 asked for Glass
> 
> Warning for major character death

Glass is fragile and strong. A shield against storms and worse, yet a window to the world, seeing through and beyond. Glass allows but defends. Glass provides a barrier but breaks.  
Glass pierces, straight through like an arrow from Hawkeye’s bow. It runs through and splits open flesh and tissue, arteries and organs. Glass defends and is a weapon. 

He keeps his hands on the wound, because what else should he do. It shouldn’t be like this, it shouldn’t end like this. But the world cascades down around them, the world is on fire and glass pops and crackles around him. The world is dying and Tony is bleeding out. The glass spears through his side and his eyes are glazed and there are no words to say anymore. Steve sits with his hands compressed over the wound, knowing no one will be coming to save them. He has his own wounds, The blast tore away his body, ripped open his flesh, and he’s bleeding from a thousand places, but it doesn’t matter, because the wound that matters is beneath his fingers. The pulse that slows to a sluggish throb beneath his fingertips is the one that counts.

And there are no counts left.

Glass kills.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for injuries

"How many this time?"

"Including the bump on the head, twelve."

"Is that a world record?"

"No, no it isn’t," Tony says. "Which is entirely wrong and I should add number thirteen and whip his ass from here to tomorrow, whatever that means, but I won’t because he’s in too much pain."

"A lot?" Bruce says as he accepts a blanket from the EMT. Tony has been studiously keeping his gaze away from the naked man.

"A little, a lot, I don’t know," Tony says and scrubs a hand through his hair. Why did he get rid of all of the damned suits. "This was stupid. Stupidity, that’s what it is."

"He saved a bus full of kids, Tony," Bruce says.

"I’m not talking about him, I’m talking about me," Tony hisses and paces around in a circle. 

"Shouldn’t you be over there, with him and the paramedics," Bruce says as he peers around Tony. 

Stopping, Tony blocks his view. “Of course, I should, of course, that’s where I belong. I belong by his side, I should have been there, not just here, now sweeping up the mess, watching him bleed and choke and moan in pain.” He gets a little dizzy thinking about it and turns around to see the paramedic leaning over the gurney, talking to Steve.

"You should go," Bruce says.

"I should go," Tony repeats and he does, one step, by one step, the burden pressing further down on his shoulders. When he sidles up to the gurney the paramedic with her thick framed glasses and knotted dark hair, nods to him and tells him only a second.

"Steve."

"Gonna be all right, Tony," Steve replies, but his words are thick and his eyes are pained.

"No, no, you’re not," Tony says and holds onto Steve’s hand. 

"Just a flesh wound," Steve says with a smile crooked on his lips.

Tony chuckles and it hurts his soul. “God, I am going to kill Barton for letting you watch Mighty Python.”

"No, you’re not," Steve says and the paramedics are back. 

"We have to take him, sir," the woman says. "He’ll be fine. We just need to get him to the hospital and surgery to remove the rebar." 

Tony cringes as he looks down at the steel rod sticking out of Steve’s side. There are other injuries peppered across his body and face, but none so horrifying. 

"Told you, just a flesh wound," Steve whispers and there’s blood on his lips.

Tony leans down and kisses his forehead. “From now on, it’s not even going to be that.” He stands up as the paramedics roll the gurney into the ambulance. “Iron Man’s back in town.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Fountain

It isn’t one of the famous ones. Not a fountain in Italy or France or Spain. It isn’t situated in the middle of a grand park or a place where people take photos on vacation.

This fountain is small and dry. There are autumn crisp leaves fluttering about the bottom of it where water once pooled. It is chipped and the sculpture is grainy looking like the weather beat it and broke it too often for it to survive. It is a rendering of Icarus flying to the sun. His wings are long gone, his one arm missing, his leg cracked, but his face is perfect in its aspect. His face turns up to the sun like a flower seeking nourishment, his expression blissful and serene.

He picked this spot because of Icarus, not for the myth but for the fact that he is seeking the sun himself. He knows flying close is dangerous, harmful, probably deadly. He knows he’ll get burned or at the very least singed. It’s okay he thinks, he can risk it. He knows what the sun feels like on his skin, he relishes the taste of sunlight on his tongue. He understands the risks, like he understood the risk of life and death and signing up for a war he was too sick and too weak to fight. He knows and accepts the perils of life and the flames of the sun.

The car arrives and Tony hops out, seeing him by the crumbling fountain, he removes his sunglasses, a question in his eyes. Steve doesn’t reply, doesn’t answer. But drops down on one knee, looking up, he asks a question of his own to the sun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for dusk

He sits with his knees bent, his arms folded around his legs. Scanning the breath of the world below him, along the valleys and rivers, through the mountains and crags of the world, he watches and sees. He likes this time of the day, the old time, he always called it, back in the day.

The old time because the world has been blanketed with the dust of the stars, with the blinking of fatigue and night coming to settle upon the broad apron of the landscape. He watches and wishes but this is not his world, not his place anymore.

He hears the ruffling behind him, the pad of bare feet against soft grasses. He doesn’t turn around; he already knows who it is.

"It’s for the best."

Steve peers over his shoulder and shifts so he can see Tony. “Are you sure? Why this way? Why do we have to leave them unprotected?”

"Unprotected?" Tony shakes himself and feathers flicker and quaver, black and silver. "We can’t be their heroes forever."

"So we just leave them?" Steve stands up, his wings dragging against the ground. They’re big, too big and uncomfortable. "How did you know?"

Tony lifts a shoulder and his black wing follows like a shadow. “Dear old dad. Some have the vision, he saw it when you stepped out of the pod. Didn’t say a word until the drink got him. Talked about your beautiful golden wings until he died. Everyone thought he was bat shit crazy.”

"Everyone?" Steve looks at Tony’s wings.

"Even me. These?" Tony smiles. "I didn’t get these until after I feel out of a hole in space."

"And did you know?" Steve says because he didn’t know. He thought he was super human, not angelic, not part of the Host.

"Didn’t know until I died for real," Tony says. "But I had my suspicions." Tony catches his hand. "If it’s worth anything, I wanted you to live. I wanted you to survive. I’m sorry you followed me here."

"Where’s here?"

"Heaven? Hell? I don’t know, but do you want to find out?" Tony asks and steps to the ridge of the plateau, dragging Steve with him. "Do you?"

Steve bows his head and feels the light breeze hit his wings. “Yeah, I think I do.”

And they fly into the dusk of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone who was spammed during the posting of this - didn't know drafts would do that! Sorry!
> 
> Oh and you're missing all the fun with prompts if you aren't following me on [tumblr](http://winterstar95.tumblr.com)


End file.
